


The Pull of Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Boypussy, M/M, dub-con, photographer!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is more than willing to help Kurt pay for his father's hospital bills... if Kurt helps Blaine expand his portfolio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pull of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains initial dub-con. You have been warned. A fill for [this](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/32650.html?thread=42186122#t42186122) prompt on the GKM.

Blaine watched silently as Kurt familiarized himself with his room. He tried to focus on setting up his camera, cleaning the lenses, choosing the flash and such, but he kept getting distracted by his beautiful model. The boy who had confessed his biggest secret to him not even a month ago. The boy he was definitely exploiting.

Of course, he'd known that he was taking advantage of the seventeen year old ever since he'd proposed the idea. Kurt was in a vulnerable position, and Blaine was one hundred percent taking advantage of that. A part of him felt bad; here he was, getting ready to take pictures of a teenage virgin who was only there because Blaine was paying for his father's medical bills. The part of him that felt bad wanted to call the whole thing off, tell Kurt to go home, that it didn't matter, he didn't really need compensation for helping out a friend in need.

But he couldn't. He simply couldn't bring himself to tell the boy “Never mind.” He had come so far, he had wanted for so long, and now he finally had what he'd wanted for so long in his bedroom, willing (or at least somewhat willing) to let Blaine photograph him. He couldn't pass up the opportunity.

He cleared his throat gently, which made Kurt turn towards him, eyes wide. There was something else that Blaine hadn't considered until Kurt had arrived half an hour earlier: the possibility that Kurt Hummel would be absolutely gorgeous. He'd always known that he would be attracted to him in some form, that was a no brainer, but as soon as he'd seen Kurt for the first time he'd almost dropped to one knee and proposed right then and there.

Beautiful didn't even begin to describe the boy. He was perfect, angelic, ethereal. With porcelain like skin and long legs; broad shoulders that tapered into a small waist; high cheekbones and full, pink lips that he wanted to kiss forever. Yes, being attracted to Kurt past the obvious was not something that Blaine had expected, but it wasn't something he was about to complain about.

He motioned towards the large bed awkwardly, “Do you want to just...” he trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence. Kurt flushed, pale pink spots blooming on his cheeks and making him look even more breathtaking than he already did, and then slowly made his way on to Blaine's king sized bed. He sat down awkwardly, his hands clasped tightly in his lap, and gave Blaine a hesitant but expectant look. Blaine cleared his throat again.

“So um. If- I don't know if this will make you uncomfortable but-”

“Blaine,” Kurt's voice was much stronger than Blaine had expected, given the circumstances, “This whole situation makes me uncomfortable. I'm sure you putting me in specific poses won't change things too much.”

Blaine flushed at that and then nodded to himself, trying to clear his head, “Right. Of course. Well um, I was just going to ask if you'd be okay with me taking pictures while you... Undressed? God,” he ran a hand through his hair and turned away from Kurt, “That sounds awful but. Wow, okay.” He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. When he turned around, Kurt had undone the first few buttons of his shirt, leaving his collarbone and one shoulder exposed.

“All right Mr. DeMille,” Kurt said, obviously trying to act much more confident than he felt, “I'm ready for my close up.”

Blaine stared for a few seconds before clearing his throat, and his mind, and raising his camera, “Can you-” he motioned slightly with his hand for Kurt to turn so that his bare shoulder was facing Blaine. Kurt did so, and looked up at him hesitantly, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. He looked the very picture of innocence, “Perfect,” Blaine whispered before raising the camera up to his eye and snapping a couple of pictures.

Kurt sat perfectly still, his eyes lowered demurely as soon as the first flash went off. Blaine walked up closer, wanting just his face for one shot, and then backed away slightly when he noticed Kurt's increased breathing at his closeness. When he was satisfied with that pose he quietly said, “Can you undo a few more buttons?”

Kurt did so instantly, his hands shaking as he unbuttoned all but three of the buttons on his shirt. Blaine inhaled sharply as most of Kurt's chest and stomach came into view, beautiful ivory skin that contrasted sharply with the black of his shirt. He swallowed thickly and took a quick shot of Kurt looking down as he undid one last button. The boy looked up, eyes wide and Blaine shrugged unapologetically.

“Would you just...” he approached Kurt hesitantly, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, “Lean back. Put all your weight on he palm of your hands,” Kurt did as asked, and Blaine whimpered when the position shifted his shirt to reveal a small, pink nipple, already fully erect. He forced himself to take a step back, worried that he'd do something stupid like reach forward to stroke the rosy bud.

Kurt looked straight into the camera when Blaine raised it, and Blaine instantly felt his pants tightening. This look was the complete opposite of the one Kurt had donned in the last picture; whereas that one had been innocent, this one was lustfilled, Kurt staring up from under his eyelashes, his mouth parted slightly. The left sleeve of his shirt had fallen down to his elbow, while the right remained firmly in place. He looked positively sinful.

He took a few pictures in the position before he lowered his camera. Kurt nodded slowly and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, the left side of his shirt falling off completely as soon as the last button came undone and dragging the rest of the shirt alone with it. Blaine inhaled sharply as Kurt's entire torso came into view. He licked his lips and the spoke softly, “Can you please undo your pants?”

Kurt nodded, still not speaking. He popped the button on his jeans and then lowered the zip. He went to slip out of them but Blaine stopped him with a “No, not yet,” that was much louder than any words they had spoken so far. Kurt looked up and their eyes met briefly before the younger boy looked away. He leaned back on his hands again, but Blaine shook his head.

“Here,” he stepped towards Kurt and carefully placed a hand on the boys arm. His skin was warm, which for some reason surprised Blaine. Perhaps it was the proof that Kurt was indeed real, he was human and here and not some Greek god who had appeared to him in a dream. He took his hand away when Kurt gasped, almost inaudibly, “Stand up,” Blaine instructed softly, “And hold your shirt out in front of you.”

Kurt did as asked, standing so that Blaine could only see his profile. He took a moment to admire how strong Kurt's arms looked despite the fact that the boy was obviously extremely thin. Blaine took several pictures of Kurt from the side, the photographer in him praising himself for choosing this particular pose for this particular state of undress, the undone pants protruding from Kurt's body.

He moved and snapped several pictures of Kurt from the front. Kurt stared at the shirt in front of him, except for one shot where his eyes had come up to meet Blaine's through the camera lens.

“Okay,” Blaine nodded towards the bed again, “Can you sit back down?” Kurt sat down without a single word, “And just... pull your pants down a bit. Pretend like you're taking them off.”

He raised the camera, warmth filling him when Kurt laughed quietly and said, “I am taking them off.” He wished he could get Kurt to speak more often; ever since the first time that they'd spoken on the phone (Kurt had insisted that emails seemed silly ever since they exchanged numbers) he had fallen in love with Kurt's voice. He wondered if maybe Kurt would be more talkative if he didn't feel obligated to do this.

After several shots like that, Kurt's pants were removed entirely, leaving him naked save for a pair of skimpy underwear (Blaine blushed at the sight of them. He had sent them to Kurt the day after he'd asked – demanded – the photo session, telling Kurt to wear them) that only barely covered Kurt's most private area.

Blaine knew he was staring, but he still couldn't stop. He'd seen guys in underwear before, hell he'd seen guys naked before, but never the way that Kurt was at that moment. Because all of those guys had been nothing but hard lines and even harder cocks. Kurt was smooth, lean muscle and flat skin.

Kurt kept his legs tight together, which Blaine used to his advantage by asking Kurt to lean forward and rest his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. Kurt smiled hesitantly at the pose and Blaine snapped a few fairly innocent pictures (well, as innocent as they could be considering Kurt's state of undress)

He asked Kurt to pose in several different ways, all involving him keeping his legs pretty close together. His favourite was the one where Kurt turned so that his back was facing Blaine and looked over his shoulder, arms held up to his chest. Blaine wasn't completely positive, but he was pretty sure that Kurt popped his ass out slightly, which really did nothing for the erection straining against his jeans.

Eventually he became impatient. The point of this shoot was not to photograph Kurt undressing – the point was to take pictures of Kurt naked. Kurt seemed to notice the way his eyes darkened when he lowered the camera from his face and he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. Blaine took a deep breath, “Can-” Kurt didn't let him finish. He lowered his panties, still facing away from Blaine. Slowly, Kurt's ass came into view, two perfect, pert globes of flesh and Blaine wanted to grab with his hands and _ruin_.

Then, the moment of truth. Kurt looked over his shoulder, his face betraying how nervous he felt, and turned slowly. Blaine groaned when he was fully facing him but still teasing, one hand cupped in front of his pussy, keeping it hidden from his sight.

He really wanted to rip Kurt's hand away, but his artistic side realized that this could make for some good photographs so, without saying a word, he raised the camera once again and snapped several pictures of Kurt looking at the ground, his hand placed firmly in front of his most private place, and a light flush running from the middle of his chest all the way up to his cheeks.

He was divine.

“Lie down?” Blaine asked quietly. Kurt didn't meet his eyes, simply lowered himself onto the bed and lay down, his hand still firmly cupping himself, “Spread, um.” He coughed to clear his throat, “Spread your legs a bit?” Kurt did as he was asked, bringing his other hand down to cover himself further. Blaine whined and took a couple of pictures of Kurt like that, his head tilted to the side, purposefully avoiding the camera.

The entire situation seemed unreal suddenly. Blaine remembered the first conversation he and Kurt had had through that online chat room, Kurt telling him how excited he was to finally talk to someone like him, someone who understood. Blaine was enamoured with the boy instantly, and they exchanged emails at the end of that first chat session.

Who could have warned him that the sweet, innocent boy he talked to online was actually his biggest sexual fantasy? That the true reason he had joined the chat that day was not to find someone who was also gay, but someone who would make him feel normal about what lay between his legs. And that not a month later he would have that sweet, innocent boy spread out before him, with only his own hands covering what Blaine had desired more than anything for longer than he could remember.

“Kurt, could you remove your hands now?” Blaine asked, approaching the bed hesitantly, his camera hanging loosely around his neck. Kurt didn't move, although his breathing did increase slightly. Blaine had to remind himself that Kurt had never been naked around another man before, never mind a man with a camera, “Kurt...”

“I can't,” Kurt said quietly, “I'm sorry, Blaine, I know this was what you wanted in return for helping my dad out but- I can't.”

Blaine nodded and then, before he could stop himself, reached forward, grabbed Kurt's wrists, and removed his hands himself. Kurt whimpered at the exposure and Blaine shut his eyes and counted to ten, because at this point he was sure that simply seeing Kurt's naked form would bring him over the edge.

Kurt was trembling, Blaine could tell from where he was still holding his wrists lightly. He opened his eyes and met his gaze with Kurt's. The boy looked terrified, of what Blaine wasn't sure, and then looked away from him, a quiet sniffle escaping him. Taking it as Kurt granting him permission, Blaine finally lowered his eyes to Kurt's middle.

His heart literally skipped a beat.

Because there it was. The one thing he'd desired more than anything. That one, simple, sexual fantasy that he never though he'd get the chance to experience. Right there, right in front of him, all encompassed in a small, bare, pink pussy.

Not many gay men understood the appeal of boys with pussies. He had gone on a chat room once aimed at LBGT's (much like the one where he'd met Kurt) and said “I like guys with pussies. Is that weird?” only to be answered with about twenty resounding “YES”s and “If that's what you want then why not fuck a girl?”

But it wasn't the same. Blaine knew that his body would not be having the same reaction to that demure little slit between Kurt's legs if he were taking nude pictures of a woman. No, this was what he had dreamt about since he discovered that men like this existed; a beautiful boy with a tight pussy.

And he got to photograph it.

Without another thought he grabbed his camera and raised it to his eye. He knelt down at the edge of the bed, briefly noticing the way that Kurt had grabbed handfuls of sheets (probably to keep his hands from going down to cover his vagina again) before focusing his camera on the split of Kurt's skin. His lips were spread minutely, only showing a small hint of what he guessed were soft inner lips and a small clitoris. He clicked the shutter, and Kurt gasped above him.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered, “You don't have to keep going. I know it's not-”

Blaine looked over his camera to see that Kurt had hidden his face in a pillow. He swallowed thickly and then took another picture, the sound of the camera going off once more filling the silence of the room. Blaine was sure that if Kurt closed his thighs and redressed right then and there, he'd still be satisfied.

He really hoped he wouldn't.

Once he started, he couldn't stop. His finger kept pressing against the shutter, taking shot after shot of Kurt's perfect pussy, so innocent and yet so lewd, lying untouched just inches away from Blaine. He wanted nothing more than to reach forward and stroke his fingers over it, but he knew that that wasn't part of the agreement. He was allowed to take pictures. He was not allowed to touch.

“Could you spread your legs a bit more?” Blaine asked, trying to sound less turned on that he was. Kurt acquiesced without any more prompting, spreading his pussy, opening it further for Blaine's eager eye. Blaine could now see his tiny hole, framed by the soft spread of Kurt's folds, and the entirety of Kurt's clit, a small, beautiful nub that seemed to be stiffening under the attention of Blaine's camera.

Blaine took a step back and snapped a shot of Kurt from the belly button down. He didn't understand how something as entirely sexual as a pussy could appear so innocent. It made his cock throb and his fingers itch to touch. After a couple of shots of only Kurt bellow the waist he took another step back. This time he had all of Kurt in the shot and _God_ he looked absolutely glorious. Legs spread wide, pussy spread wider, face hidden in a pillow and hands wrapped tightly in the fabric of the sheet.

“Look at me,” Blaine spoke quietly. For a second he wondered if Kurt had heard him, but the slowly Kurt raised his head. His hair had become slightly mussed, and Blaine couldn't hold in the groan that escaped him at the sight. Kurt locked his eyes on the camera and Blaine took picture after picture of Kurt's nervous, innocent face as he kept himself spread wide for Blaine's eyes and Blaine's camera.

“You're not disgusted?” Kurt asked after what felt like forever. Blaine had gotten up closer once more, his camera only inches away from Kurt's beautiful pussy. He really wanted to get a good shot of his entrance (maybe he could convince Kurt to insert one of his fingers there) but didn't know how to do that without touching Kurt. He looked up at the sound of the boys voice. Kurt had sat up slightly, “I saw you, before. You're hard,” Blaine inhaled sharply, “Why aren't you disgusted?”

Blaine couldn't stop himself from placing his hand on Kurt's thigh, spreading it slightly further. The skin was warm under his hand, and he could feel Kurt's blood pumping quickly through him. He glanced towards the boy's pussy and noticed that, to his great delight, Kurt was becoming wet. “Why on earth would I be disgusted?” he asked, stroking Kurt's thigh softly, “You're so beautiful, Kurt. Such a beautiful little pussy.”

Kurt fell back at Blaine's words and a small whimper escaped him. Blaine watched him carefully for a few seconds before bringing his hand slowly up Kurt's thigh until he was millimetres away from the boys core. Kurt gasped at the feeling and, taking that as encouragement, Blaine finally allowed himself to stroke his fingers over the heated lips of Kurt's pussy. He could feel the slight wetness of Kurt's juices and he moaned.

Without wasting any time he took two fingers and spread Kurt's lips, revealing his entire pussy to him. Kurt mewled (actually _mewled_ dear lord) at the action, “Can you hold yourself open for me?” Blaine asked, “I really want- Can you hold yourself open like this?”

Slowly, almost cautiously, Kurt brought a hand down. Blaine released the pussy lips, and then without thinking brought his fingers to his lips. He sucked on them, the sweet flavour of Kurt filling his mouth. His eyes closed for a moment in bliss and when he opened them again, Kurt had two fingers spreading himself for Blaine. He was staring down at Blaine, eyes dark and Blaine could see that he'd gotten wetter in the last couple of seconds.

He took his camera in hand and started snapping pictures of Kurt like that. At first they were simply of his pussy, up close and personal. He wondered if he should tempt his luck and bring one finger forward to rub at Kurt's clit, taking a picture like that. In the end, that mental image transformed into one of Kurt doing that to himself and he decided that that was going to be his next pose.

He took a few steps back and photographed Kurt, lying spread open on Blaine's bed, staring up at the camera with the most intense bedroom eyes Blaine had ever seen. Blaine coughed and asked Kurt to take his free hand and touch one of his nipples. Kurt did so instantly.

“You're so wet,” Blaine whispered to himself, but Kurt obviously heard him as he paused where he had been fondling his nipple, his face returning into nervousness. Blaine instantly added, “It's so hot. Oh my God, Kurt. You have no idea how hot you are.”

Kurt smiled hesitantly, and then pinched his nipple. His head fell back at the motion and Blaine hurried to capture the moment. This was easily the most erotic experience of his life.

“Could you-” Blaine cleared his throat, “Your clit. Like what you were doing with your nipple.”

Kurt looked up at him, eyes hooded and then slowly, sensually, caressed his stomach until he reached his pubic mound. He touched himself there, his other hand still holding himself open, and then whispered, “My clit is this, right?” and he slipped one finger down to rub at the erect nub. His head flew back and a moan escaped his lips and Blaine would hate himself for the rest of his life for not capturing that moment.

“Y-Yeah,” he replied, bringing his camera up to his eyes with shaky hands. He snapped several blurry shots of Kurt touching himself, head thrown back and back arched towards Blaine, legs spread. This wasn't what he'd had in mind for this photo shoot. All he had wanted was to see a boypussy in real life. He never imagined that he would get to touch it, never mind see Kurt touching himself.

Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself and took a couple of good pictures of Kurt like that. He looked absolutely pornographic. Blaine wanted to encourage him to share this with the world, and yet at the same time he wanted nothing more than to lock Kurt away in his room and not allow anyone else to see him, ever again.

“Tell me if this is too far,” Blaine said, and then he approached Kurt slowly and gently removed his hand from his clit. Kurt whined at the loss and Blaine almost passed out at the sight of Kurt up close, wet with his own juices. How bad would it be to just bury his face in that tight, hot pussy for the rest of his life? He shook his head and guided Kurt's finger down to his own entrance. Kurt groaned and instantly inserted the digit in himself. Blaine let go and allowed himself a couple of seconds to simply watch Kurt thrust his finger in and out of himself slowly before the younger man said, voice breathy, “Aren't you supposed to be documenting this?” and he hurried to raise his camera and snap as many pictures as he could.

There was no way these would ever go on his portfolio.

“Two,” Blaine said after a while. Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine clarified, “Two fingers. Put in-”

Kurt didn't need to hear any more, he slipped one finger out of himself and then added a second. For the first time since the situation spiralled out of Blaine's control he noticed the lewd, wet sounds that Kurt's actions were creating. He swallowed and then knelt down right in front of the boy's pussy and took what was probably the most erotic picture he'd ever taken.

Two fingers deep inside that small, beautiful hole. Two more fingers still spreading the now puffy lips of his pussy. His small, stiff clit begging for Blaine to wrap his lips around it. Everything a beautiful shade of pink.

“Blaine,” Kurt breathed, “Blaine, please.”

Blaine almost came in his pants as Kurt started pumping his fingers in and out of himself faster than before, “What is it?”

“I-I need-” Kurt took his fingers out of his opening, leaving his pussy gaping open, fluttering around nothing, “Need more, please Blaine.”

Blaine stared at Kurt for about three seconds before he realized what it was the boy wanted. He let the camera fall to his chest and then shifted, so close that he could almost taste Kurt, could smell that heady scent that he hadn't noticed until that moment. He licked his lips and then slowly, carefully, moved his fingers so that they were poised to enter Kurt at any given moment. Kurt bucked his hips, trying to get Blaine closer and that was all the incentive he needed.

He started with two fingers, groaning as Kurt's pussy sucked them in, gripping them like a vice. He groaned, his forehead falling to Kurt's hairless mound as Kurt gasped above him. He stilled inside Kurt, reaching down and gripping his erection through his jeans. He didn't want to come. Not yet.

“Move, Blaine, _please_.” Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He started to pump his fingers in and out of Kurt, loving the squelching sound that came from where they were connected, dragging his fingertips along Kurt's inner walls. Kurt moaned loudly and Blaine glanced up briefly to see Kurt, fingers twisted in the sheets, back arched, nipples erect.

Blaine pushed his fingers in as far as he could and then twisted them in a 'come hither' motion. It took him a second to find the spot, but he knew instantly when he did based not only on the sound that Kurt let out but also on the rush of fluid that coated his fingers, “My-” Kurt moved one hand towards his clit but stopped when Blaine pressed against his g-spot again. Blaine smirked up at him and then, in an act of rash courage, leaned forward and licked a stripe over the small nub.

Kurt screamed.

Happy with the reaction, Blaine licked over his clit several times, not stopping the movement of his fingers, and then sucked it into his mouth. Kurt thrashed against the sheets, his hips grinding into Blaine's mouth and fingers, his mouth open, tiny mewls escaping his lips. Blaine could taste Kurt, a taste so sweet he was sure he could live off it. He suckled Kurt's clit gently, running his tongue over and around it. It only took Kurt about five minutes before he was coming against Blaine's mouth, his walls tightening around Blaine's fingers.

And at that, Blaine came in his pants, like a sixteen year old boy who had just discovered pornography. He squeezed himself, trying to milk his orgasm as he kept licking over Kurt's clit until the boy whacked him lamely with a hand and mumbled, “Sensitive.”

Blaine pulled away slightly and licked his lips at the sight of Kurt post-orgasm. His lips still tasted like Kurt and he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, wishing he could always taste like this. Without thinking, he pulled up his camera, twisted it to catch himself with his face covered in Kurt's pussy fluid. Then he raised the camera to his own eye and took a dozen close up pictures of Kurt's pussy and then a dozen more of all of Kurt.

Kurt pried an eye open and smiled at him softly from where he was sprawled on the bed, “I hope you won't be using those for your portfolio,” he said softly. Blaine grinned and climbed onto the bed, putting his camera on the nightstand so that it wouldn't get in the way. He then lay down so that he and Kurt were facing each other.

“Those are just for me,” he promised. Kurt licked his lips and then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's in an incredibly gentle first kiss.

Blaine pulled away first, and Kurt giggled, smacking his lips together, “I can taste myself on you.”

“You taste fantastic,” Blaine promised. Kurt bit his lip, glanced down at Blaine's soiled crotch, and then pecked him quickly.

“Did you really find that hot?” he whispered against his lips. Blaine chuckled and nodded. He cupped Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him again.

“Go out with me?” he asked softly. Kurt smiled shyly and nodded. Blaine grinned and pulled him into his arms. Kurt snuggled into him, not at all self-conscious about the fact that he was still naked and Blaine was fully clothed. They lay like that for a few minutes before Kurt began to squirm.

“Can I see the pictures?” he asked, voice quiet and shy. Blaine laughed, placed a kiss to the nape of his neck and then grabbed the camera, his cock already twitching in his pants at the prospect of round two.


End file.
